waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Morning Report (episode)
"The Morning Report" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on January 8, 2018 and is the thirteenth episode in the second season. Plot The Lion Guard are helping Bupu, whose antler's are stuck in a tree branch. They also discover the tree branch he's stuck in is Nyuni's home. Zazu comes along and helps the Guard come up with a compromise: Bapu keeps the branch on his head after he gets out so Nyuni so he can continue living on it. After Zazu leaves, Fuli notes that Zazu makes everyone's business his business. Kion tells her that that's because it's his job. He also tells Fuli about how Zazu rescued him and Bunga when they were younger from Makuu. Meanwhile, Zazu gets ambushed by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The three Hyenas, per Scar's orders, take him back to the Outlands and imprison him inside a rib cage. Janja then goes to Scar. Scar tells him to interrogate him for knowledge about Simba so Scar's Collective can take over the Pride Lands. He also warns Janja to hurry as the Lion Guard will come looking for him. Sure enough, the Lion Guard learns from Simba that Zazu is missing and they go looking for them. Meanwhile, Janja interrogates Zazu but he doesn't tell him anything useful. The Lion Guard then shows up to rescue Zazu. At one point, Fuli finds herself cornered at the edge of a cliff over lava by Nne And Tano. Seeing this, Zazu knocks the two hyenas away, but falls towards the lava in the process. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to make a clear spot for Zazu to land, saving him. The hyenas then retreat, presumably to face Scar's wrath once again. The lion guard then take Zazu back to Pride Rock where he gives the Morning Report, even though it's night. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Rob Lowe as Simba *David Oyelowo as Scar *Jeff Bennett as Zazu *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu *Blair Underwood as Makuu *Gerald C. Rivers as Pua and Male Crocodile *Michael Dorn as Bupu *Nolan North as Nyuni *Dee Bradley Baker as Hyenas Song *I Do Have a Great Deal to Say Trivia *When Zazu talks about Simba, during "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say", a brief moment from "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", and the scene in which Simba becomes King of Pride Rock from the original The Lion King are featured, albeit re-animated. *This episode shares its name with a song from the 2002 IMAX and 2003 Platinum Edition of the original film and the musical. *Zazu is imprisoned in a rib cage, similar to what Scar does to him in the original The Lion King. *This episode marks Pua's second appearance in The Lion Guard. The first was "The Rise of Makuu". *This is the first episode of the series to air in 2018.